diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide
The Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide, frequently shorted to SCAG, is an expansion book released by Wizards of the Coast. It provides more class and racial options for players, among other things. Disclaimer: Wizards of the Coast cannot be held responsible for any actions undertaken by entities native to or currently inhabiting the Forgotten Realms, including necromancer lords of distant magocracies, resident mages of any or all Dales but especially Shadowdale, draw rangers wielding one or more scimitars and accompanied by one or more panthers, mad wizards inhabiting sprawling dungeons accessible via a well in the middle of a tavern, beholders who head up criminal cartels, and anyone with the word Many-Arrows in their name. In the event of a catastrophic encounter with any or all such entities, blame your Dungeon Master. If that doesn't work, blame Ed Greenwood, but don't tell him we told you that. He knows more archmages than we do. Blurb WELCOME TO THE SWORD COAST — a region of Faerûn that comprises shining paragons of civilization and culture, perilous locales fraught with dread and evil, and encompassing them all, a wilderness that offers every explorer vast opportunity and simultaneously promises great danger. While the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide is a valuable resource for Dungeon Masters, it was crafted with players and their characters foremost in mind. There is a plethora of new character options to intrigue and inspire every member of the adventuring party. For use with the fifth edition Player's Handbook, Monster Manual, and Dungeon Master's Guide, the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide provides the setting, story, and character options needed to participate in a game anywhere along the Sword Coast of the Forgotten Realms. Table of Contents * Preface * Chapter 1: Welcome to the Realms ** The Sword Coast and the North ** Toril and Its Lands ** Time in the Realms ** A Brief History ** Magic in the Realms ** Religion in the Realms ** The Gods of Faerûn * Chapter 2: The Sword Coast and the North ** The Lords' Alliance ** Dwarfholds of the North ** Island Kingdoms ** Independent Realms ** The Underdark * Chapter 3: Races of the Realms ** Dwarves ** Elves ** Halflings ** Humans ** Dragonborn ** Gnomes ** Half-elves ** Half-orcs ** Tieflings * Chapter 4: Classes ** Barbarians *** Primal Paths ** Bards *** The Harpers *** Bardic Colleges *** Musical Instruments ** Clerics *** Divine Domain ** Druids *** Druid Circles ** Fighters *** Martial Archetype ** Monks *** Monastic Orders *** Monastic Traditions ** Paladins *** Paladin Orders *** Sacred Oath ** Rangers ** Rogues *** Roguish Archetypes ** Sorcerers *** Sorcerous Origin ** Warlocks *** Patrons in the Realms *** Otherworldly Patron ** Wizards *** Wizardly Groups *** Arcane Tradition ** Cantrips for Sorcerers, Warlocks, and Wizards * Chapter 5: Backgrounds ** City Watch ** Clan Crafter ** Cloistered Scholar ** Courtier ** Faction Agent ** Far Traveler ** Inheritor ** Knight of the Order ** Mercenary Veteran ** Urban Bounty Hunter ** Uthgardt Tribe Member ** Waterdhavian Noble * Appendix: Class Options in Other Worlds ** Dragonlance ** Eberron ** Greyhawk ** Homemade Worlds * Index * Sidebars ** Regions of the Realms ** Coin of the Realms ** The Calendar of Harptos ** Weave-Affecting Magic ** The Earthmother ** The Legend of Knucklebones, Skull Bowling, and the Empty Throne ** The Legend of Tyche and Her Twin Daughters ** The Gods of Mulhorand ** Note to the DM: Making the Realms Yours ** Ruined Kingdoms of the North ** Everbright ** The Wards of Waterdeep ** Fallen Dwarven Kingdoms and Their Marks ** The Dirge of Delzoun ** The Canticle of Gauntlgrym ** Valkur, Hero-God of the Northlanders ** Fort Morninglord ** The Uthgardt Tribes and Their Territories ** Lost Tribes of the Uthgardt ** The Cavern of Menzoberranzan ** Dwarf Clans of the North ** Rare Elf Subraces ** Ghostwise Halflings ** Option: Human Languages ** Ladies of the Golden Hills ** Deep Gnome Feat ** Half-Elf Variants ** Tiefling Variants ** Aasimar ** Spiked Armor ** Uthgardt Totems ** The Moonstars ** The Harpers and Druids ** Swashbucklers and Two-Weapon Fighting ** Arcane Spellcasters ** Mage Sigils ** Bladesinger Styles ** Knightly Orders of Faerûn ** Mercenaries of the North ** Barbarian Tribes of Faerûn Errata The errata corrects and clarifies text. The changes appear in the next printings of the book. Chapter 1 * The Elven Pantheon: In the entry for Deep Sashelas, "Tempest" is added to the Domains column. Chapter 2 * Fort Morninglord: The following text is added to the end of the first sentence: "in a calamitous event that blackened every stone and sealed its doors and windows." ** Also, the sentence that begins "The fort remains sealed today" is merged with the next sentence so that the text now reads, "The fort remains sealed today, and guards occupy a fortified encampment nearby to patrol this area and serve as a deterrent …" (This change intentionally removes mention of the paladins of Elturgard) * The Uthgardt Tribes and Their Territories: At the end of the "Sky Pony" subsection, "often on pegasus-back" is deleted. ** Also, the "Elk" subsection now reads, "The Elk are fierce raiders and savage killers throughout their nomadic range: the Evermoors and the plains east of the Dessarin and lower Surbrin river valleys. Of the Uthgardt tribes, they are the most arrogant, surly, and self-indulgent. Considered by many to be little more than bandits, they often raid other tribal settlements for food, plunder, and sport." * Lost Tribes of the Uthgardt: The first paragraph of the sidebar now reads, "Some Uthgardt tribes are seen by others as lost to the world. They are considered anathema, and even speaking of them outside certain contexts is forbidden." ** In addition, the Gray Wolf paragraph is changed to: "The Gray Wolf tribe is taboo because of its many werewolf members. It has done much to plague the people in the environs of the Neverwinter Wood. The tribe doesn't share the ‘gift' of lycanthropy with others and therefore ensures there are no survivors of its attacks." ** Also, the Griffon paragraph now reads, "The Griffon tribe has long been shunned due to its practice of trading with non-Uthgardt—and even spellcasters—at a settlement known as Griffon's Nest." Chapter 3 * Tiefling Variants: In the "Winged" subsection, the second sentence now reads, "You have a flying speed of 30 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor." Chapter 4 * Inspiring Surge: In the second paragraph, "Starting at 17th level" is changed to "Starting at 18th level." * Searing Sunburst: In the second sentence, "you create" is changed to "you magically create." * Sun Shield: In the first sentence, "luminous aura" changes to "magical, luminous aura." * Champion Challenge: The first sentence now reads, "As a bonus action, you issue a challenge …" Also, in the last sentence, "if the creature is moved more than 30 feet" is changed to "if the creature is more than 30 feet." * Bladesinger Styles: In the "Bird" subsection, "Raven style uses a pick" is changed to "Raven style uses a war pick." Chapter 5 * Inheritor: In the Equipment entry, "any items with which you are proficient" is changed to "the tool you choose for this background's tool proficiency." Category:Books Category:Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide